How to Lie to Yourself
by OfTheFormer
Summary: Cat, a very ambitious girl, has made a pledge to forget about boys and relationships altogether. but what happens when she goes to a new school and meets Roxas, a down to earth, skater? will she be able to keep her vow or will she give into temptation?
1. Prologe

Hey Chickadees! xxVampireWannabe here with a new story! Now i know that there are countless Kingdom Hearts high school stories, but hey, who doesn't love a good high school romance, am i right?! hope you like it!!!!

Btw the inspiration for this story goes to Aikoflutist247, she has written a similar story. and i loved it so much i wrote on my self!!

**Disclaimer!!:** as you all should know, i do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters!

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"Hi Tyler!"_  
There he is; Tyler watts, the boy of my dreams, and latest crush._  
"Oh, hey Cat. What's up?"_  
Ok here is goes; remember, deep breaths._  
"Well I was just wondering,"  
"Yeah,"_  
Here it goes._  
"You see I really like you and I was just wondering if... you might like me back."_  
Oh no, he's hesitating._  
"Sorry but..."_  
Oh please don't say it..._  
"I think we should just stay friends."_ With that said, I watched him walk over to another girl.  
His__ crush, no doubt._

_

* * *

  
_

_He said it, the line that breaks hearts and takes names. _

'_Just friends,'_

_Two words- a knife in the heart,  
_

_And he said it.  
_

_You would think a girl would be used to dealing with pain,  
So being rejected for the millionth time shouldn't hurt as bad, right?_

_**Wrong**  
_

_Each time was like a slap in the face, physically and mentally._

_

* * *

  
_

_I said I was fine, but I wasn't._

_Is that all guys will ever see me as? Just a _friend_, nothing more? I can't take anymore of this constant rejection. I've confessed to my every crush, my every love, my every... _nobody_. Nonetheless each hit I took, I always got back up and kept my spirits high._

_But this time, it'll be hard to stand back on my feet strong. I don't want to face the pain once more. I'm not going to fall for anyone anymore. I think this is a better choice for me. My best friend says otherwise, but I'm not going to be fooled. I'll continue living my life, sure, but…I'll just be what everyone wants me to be. _A friend.

_On top of the countless rejections, I always hated school. Every thing about it I loathed bitterly. Nothing would please me more than to leave it all behind, never to resurface, only for it to stay where it belongs, _in the past_. _

_So it surprised me when my best friend and I arrived home to be told by my mother, "_You're going to boarding school!!"

_**What?!?!**_


	2. Got it memorized?

_I think we should stay just friends _

Cat kept replaying that very moment over-and-over in her head, each time wincing at the face Tyler made when she confessed her feelings. "awwh cheer up kitty, there are always other guys out there. Who needs Tyler-whatever? (She for got his last name) He was an arrogant jerk anyway." Abbie reassured her best friend.

"Abbie, I love the fact that you're trying to help and all but… I'm seriously through with guys." Cat told her 'sister' as she pulled her gaze away from the airplanes side window.

Abbie stifled a laugh. "haha as if you would ever live up to that proposal!" Cat just gave her a scowl before refocusing her gaze back towards the small view hole. **(A/N: tehe **_**view hole**_** haha that cracks me up.)**

It was on the edge of dusk, she counted down in her head until the sun was in full view. "Approximate arrival time to twilight town will be about 45 minuets." A female voice purred into the planes intercom. "See! Where almost there!" cats sister squealed.

The two teens where lounging in there seats as they flew over the ocean in a middle class plane.

_Abbie isn't my _real_ sister, though I'm sure you have already figured that out. When Abbie and I first started high school Abbie's mom kicked her out of the house after she found out her daughter had slept with almost every guy in the school. Having no more desire to be apart of her life, her mother kicked her to the curb and told her to burn in hell along with all the other sluts. However, Abbie wasn't a slut, sure she was flirtatious, but she definitely _wasn't_ a slit. She has slept with half the school, don't get me wrong, but she had good intentions ...sort of. _

_When she was little her dad abused her while her mom stood in the back ground watching. Abbie was just taking out her anger in a semi-non violent way, after her dad left. That's when I found her. She was the schools play toy when I met her in high school. But we got threw it all, together. And my mother has come to love her like her own child. So when she was kicked out of her house, my mom was practically begging to have Abbie live with us. _

_And that's Abbie's story._

Cat's story, however, is nothing that extreme. Only rejection after rejection, and that's how it was always going to be, to Cat.

The sea-foam hair colored girl turned to her blonde sister. "Abbie?" she poked.

Her sister was fast asleep listening to her Ipod. Cat let out a sigh before falling asleep her self.

**Several minuets later…**

"I HAVE TOO PEE!!!" Abbie exclaimed loudly. Her best friend was asleep so she couldn't complain to her, so she settled on the whole god damn plane. "So the world has heard, Hun." Someone said sitting behind the Blondie.

She let out a small gasp as she slowly turned her head to face who had spoken.

He was incredibly cute; he had long red spiked back hair and two little triangles tattooed under his eyes. "Well good cuz then maybe someone will tell the guy in the bathroom to hurry the hell up!! Cuz I REALLY has to go!" she complained, the cute red head just laughed at her.

"Hey!! It's not funny! I could pee my pants! Then it would be all that guys fault!"

The two strangers stared at each other for a moment taking in each others presence.

"The names axel, got it memorized?" he finally said sticking out a hand to Abbie. "Mines Abbie got it memorized." She teased. The red head just smirked. "Yeah I think I got it."

Abbie giggled, the man who had been occupying the bathroom walk out at this moment. Abbie let out a squeal and raced over to the momentarily vacant restroom. Axel laughed at her the whole way she ran clutching her crotch.

Cat woke up to someone talking over the loud speaker.

"Kitty get up!! We're here!!!" her over stimulated friend squealed. Cat looked out the window, she gasped as a beautiful town, lavished in sparkling festivities, rolled out beneath them.

_Maybe this will be a good experience for me. Maybe, I will find someone special here. ...what am I thinking, get your acted together Cat!!!!_

With that, she walked of the plane and into her new world of _Twilight Town._

_

* * *

_

_alright i know its TERRIBLE but... i was having a brain fart, and my mom was talking to her self again so she kept distracting me. _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my story. i don't know if you like it or if you hate it!!! _

_anf if you dont review it i might not continue the story!!! because my confidence will be shattered and my hope lost..._

_anyway, see you next chapter!! if there is one  
_


	3. The Encounter

A sandy blonde haired boy was sitting in class, the teacher was teaching but his mind was else where. He was thinking about his old girlfriend; he really missed her. She was the most perfect thing he had ever met, but he was obviously not perfect for her, because she recently dumped him before moving half way around the world.

"What is it Hayner?" the blonde whispered when his best friend tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Rox, isn't your new roommate arriving to day?" the dirty blonde whispered. "Yeah, I'm going to go and greet him after this class actually."

"Awesome," Hayner muttered to himself, "why do you ask?" Roxas ask his friend.

"Because I was thinking we get the gang together and show him around tonight, on account it's Friday." The boy explained.

The blonde was taken back by how much Hayner thought about the situation.

"Wow Hayner, since when have you thought so deeply about something such as this before?" Roxas teased. The dirty blonde scowled and when back to his work.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"No kitty, a tomato is not a vegetable," the blonde growled as she explained to her dense friend about the ways of plants.

"But then why do you put it on a sandwich?!" the long sea-foam haired girl exclaimed.

"Because it tastes good on sandwiches!!"

"Why would you put fruit on your sandwich?!?" cat was confused, as always.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" you could put fruit on a sandwich, if the maker of the sandwich liked it that way, but Abbie didn't know _why_ someone would do that. It's not like she can read minds.

"AH-HA!!! See therefore it is not a fruit!" cat boasted walking backward so she could face her friend. "I win!! You L-"

She never _did_ finish her sentence, instead cat found her self on the floor. Abbie was laughing hysterically on the side lines at the sudden turn of events.

_What happened?_ You might be asking.

Cat didn't even know, one moment she was boasting about her assumption, next thing she new she was staring into the deepest ocean she had ever seen.

From the side lines, Abbie couldn't help but laugh when she saw her best friend walk right into a boy (who was looking at the ground and didn't notice, the girl) causing them to topple onto each other.

"Ss-orry," Roxas muttered avoiding eye contact with the girl lying on top of him.

He had been on his way to meet his new roommate. Of course he had been thinking of his old girlfriend and didn't even notice the girls in front of him, as he walked down the supposedly empty dorm hallways. Roxas looked up at the girl, she had the most brilliant color of hair he had ever seen, it was a bluish-green kind of color, it reminded him of the sea.

His stuttering voice brought Cat back to earth. It was then she realized the awkward position they were in.

She seemed to be stratling his waist, her hands positioned on either side of his head.

Roxas noticed her face was growing red from realization, his was burning red also. Before she jumped off of him Roxas caught a glimpse of her eyes. Just from that simple glance, those eyes had Roxas pinned to the floor, unable to move; even though the girl had already scrambled of him.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry for running into you..." the girl said as she held out a hand to the boy. Roxas just looked at the hand curiously.

"And for falling on you," a blonde girl with purple streaks giggled from behind Cat, "_shut up_," cat hissed.

Roxas shook his head and took the hand; an icy shiver went up both the teens' spines at the touch.

"I'm Cat, this is Abbie," Cat muttered trying to hide her embarrassment, and hoping the boy wouldn't notice her increasing blush.

"I'm Roxas," he said, "are you knew here? I've never seen you around?" the boy asked curiously, try to accomplish the exact same thing.

"Yeah we just arrived here from taverns town." Abbie piped up, she had been watching the unfolding events, giving Cat a sideways smirk she quickly rushed in to help her out.

Suddenly there was a loud ring threw out the halls.

"Crap… well I need to go. Maybe, ill see you guys latter?" Roxas asked over his shoulder, "Yeah, we'll see you later." Cat mumbled.

Roxas smirked and gave Cat one last look before running off down the hall.

Cat stood there unsure of what just happened.

"Looks like someone's in looove," Abbie cooed, poking Cat in the cheek. "_Shut up_!" Cat hissed.

Cat looked down the hall at the blonde boy until he disappeared down the hall.

_The encounter,_ she thought.

* * *

Roxas thought of the girl as he ran down the empty hallway; it was happening again. He told himself over-and-over that he wouldn't think about another girl after what happened. He didn't want to be hurt again like that; his already fragile heart couldn't take that kind of damage…..

_Stupid_

He hissed at himself, he was getting ahead of himself, he was thinking about breakups, what about askouts?

_Chhi_ exactly,

A girl wouldn't even look at him, he was too pathetic for there taste. Except for _her_…

She understood him,

She knew how he felt,

And she was willing to take the chance,

To bad _she_ was the one who broke it off.

Roxas was to busy thinking about _her_ again that he didn't see the tall red head walking towards him.

**BaMM!**

They collided because Roxas was still running and the red head was to lazy to get out of the way.

"Ouch…not again." Roxas muttered.

"That's the kind of welcome I get?!? And I thought we were best friends, _tiff_ that's what I get for not getting you a souvenir." Roxas heard someone say,

His head shot up, and gasped.

"Axel?! When did you get back from your moms?!" the blonde said enthusiastically.

"What? No 'welcome home'?" the red head teased. "Shut up, you know I'm glade your back." Roxas snapped.

"Yeah yeah, don't get all worked up. But guess what happened to me." The boy pushed. Roxas sighed, he really needed to get up to his dorm to meet his new roommate, but… this_ was_ his best friend. And he hadn't seen him in over a month.

"What happened too you?" the boy asked leaning against the wall, he knew he would be here for awhile…..

_Cat… what a silly name; suits her though. And that hair, it had to of been died, there is no way that's natural… suits her though. And those eyes…._

"ROXAS!!!"

"…What!!" the boy yelled snapping back to reality.

"You're not even listening to me," axel groaned. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking…"

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of _her._" The boy inquired.

Roxas thought back to _her, _but his thought were interrupted with thoughts of Cat.

"….not really," Roxas said looking at the wall across from him.

"Ooohhh I see, so did you meet someone new while I was gone?" the red head said raising his eyebrows.

"What? ... No!!! Of course not!"

"Uh-hu, sure- whatever you say."

Roxas didn't argue with him, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

His best friend saw this gesture and smiled too. Whatever happened, it took his mind off of _her. _ Axel silently thanked whoever was on Roxas's mind and started to think about _someone_ as well.

* * *

ok again i know its terrible, but PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! review my story!!! then you can tell me if it sux! i dont mind the criticism!

thanx for reading this far...even though its been 2 chapters so far. anyway, sorry it took so long to get this one out, i was having writers block.

but hey what can you do?!

btw if you want a picture of abbie or Cat just Pm me and i will send you a link!!!


	4. no way

"So what room number are you bunking in?" Abbie asked her 'sister' eagerly, in hopes to have the same number.

"Um…. Room number 313, what about you?" cat glanced over to her friends schedule list they had just picked up from the head office, what she saw made her sigh heavily in frustration.

"Damn, room 316. But hey, its only three doors down, so I won't be _that_ far away." Abbie reassured her when Cat's seemingly happy expression faltered. "I guess it won't be so bad," cat muttered,

"That's the spirit!!!" Abbie cried punching the air. The two girls laughed with each other until they reach a door with a plaque hanging beside it that read I metallic letters '**313**'

"Well here I am," cat didn't want to go inside, not yet at least. She was frightened, she couldn't do this alone. Abbie has _always_ been with her through things like this.

"Come on don't be a baby," Abbie mussed pushing the sea-green haired girl into the room.

They both gasped at the sight. "This is our _room?!?!?!_" they both cried out. I mean they both new that this place was a little fancy for being a privet boarding school and all, but I mean COME ONN!! It was like Richey Richton spiffy.

The small room had two twin sized beds in each corner, one seemed to have been occupied not long ago and one that didn't have any dressing on it. On the side of each bed was a little table with a fancy looking lamp. In between _that_ was a large window that pushed back from the wall a little so it was like a look out with cushions that you could sit on below the window.

Of course Abbie headed straight for the window area.

The door stood opposite from the window and to the left of the door was a desk and a computer, to the right was a TV and a set of drawers. In between her bed and the TV was a door (as was another door on the opposition of that door) curiosity over whelming her she took a peak inside.

It was a closet, a **big** closet. To one side there was a long rack full of clothes with a shoe rack below it, along whit a few shelves that had things like a skateboard and some books on it. To the other side was the same thing but it was all empty, in between both sections was a full length mirror (the kind they have in stores where you can see al sides of your self.)

Cat let out a girly scream and ran for the other door, it was a bathroom, and it was just as lavish as the closet. It had two sinks, a BIG shower, a toilet, and in between that was an over sized bath tub that Cat could have mistaken for a little pool.

"ABBIE!!" cat screamed running out to her sister.

"WHAT-IE?!?!" she screamed back, "have a look at the closet and bathr--" Abbie was already heading for one of the doors before she even finished her sentence.

Cat giggled and went over to the window. She view was incredible. Abbie suddenly came running out of the closet.

"I'm going to my dorm to check things out further," she said slightly out of breath. Cat nodded to her and before she new it Abbie was gone.

Cat smiled to herself, she new that if Abbie was by her side she could do anything. And that included concurring a new school.

_This wont be soo hard_, Cat thought to herself.

At that moment there was a click of the doors lock opening and then the swish of the door. Cat turned around with a big smile plastered to her face, but what came through the door slapped that grin right off.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, she whined in her head; for what she saw in the doorway, staring straight back as shocked as she was, was the deepest ocean she had ever seen.

"Roxas?"

"Cat?"

_No way,_

_~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~_

**okky sorry its soo short but i wanted it to be all dramatic, i dont exsactly think i created that efect cuz im all sure you knew it was comeing but what ever!! its too late now. **

**ok the story will officially be all original from now on because i got most of the idea from the other story. and i just needed to get passed this part for my story to really begin. **

**sorry for the long wait like i said trying to get it perfect.**

**______**

**come on people pleas_SSS_EEE i need to hear if you like it or not!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! so far i havent gotten ONE!! XC it makes me sad... so get on it!! and give me some critisism or iseas SOMETHING!!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!! **

**IM ON MY KNEES BEGING!!  
**


	5. Oh God, what now?

**THANK YOU KELSEY!!! she was the first person to post this story!! and her simple post motivated me too finish this chapter that ive been working on for about a few weeks. **

**thanks again, girl!!!**

**enjoy!!!**

**____ **

Cat couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Roxas? What are you doing here!" cat asked standing up hastily from her seat at the window.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! What are you doing in my dorm?" he asked. "You mean _MY _dorm?" she said sarcastically, and yet-not.

They both stared at each other for a moment, unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

"**I think we've got a problem**," they both said together.

_____________

"But Mrs. Fugioka!!" Cat whined, "There has to be at least _one_ available room." She was starting to get very aggravated but this woman. "I'm sorry Mrs. Nagato, but there are **NO** more rooms left. And Mr. Ansem-" Cat cut the woman off.

"I don't _care_ what ever this Mr. Ansem character said. I **NEED** a room that doesn't include the dude package over there." Cat yelled motioning over to Roxas, who was merely standing in the corner.

He didn't think it was all that bad, having a girl as a room mate. He just didn't see what the big deal was; however, he _did_ have a problem with living with her. I know that may sound totally in comprehensible but to Roxas it sounded perfectly logical.

When Mrs. Fugioka denied her request again she explained that it was only temporary until they got more rooms in and until the availability is established Mr. Ansem chose the most dignified and respectable male for her to room with, which just so happened to be Roxas.

Roxas scratched the back of his head in embarrassment thinking in the back of his mind, '_I'm not _that_ reliable._' On the other hand cat glanced at him thinking, '_dignified my ass,_' she regretted the thought soon after; gazing back into his ocean blue eyes she felt bad for judging him when she barely even knew him.

She sighed heavily and thanked the office assistant for her help and that she was sorry for the trouble.

As she sulked out of the office and down the hall she paid no mind to Roxas who was following quietly behind her. "If it helps at all…. I'm sorry that you have to bunk with Me." Roxas muttered from behind the enraged girl. Cat, who had been fuming over the whole satiation, turned sharply to face him. Her hard face went soft when she met those eyes, her tense muscles relaxed and her eyes grew calm.

"No it's ok; it's not your fault after all." She sighed. Her gaze met the floor; green bangs obscured her tense face, as she teased with the edge of her fraying skirt.

The stood there in silence, unsure of how to act or what to say.

"I guess we should go back, you probable have a lot of things to unpack." Roxas said shyly giving her a much needed grin.

The simple gesture was enough to make Akki smile along with him. "yeah I guess I do,"

She followed the blonde down the hallway making sure not to stand to close or get to comfortable. She did this knowingly. Her actions would be expected if you knew what she was trying not to accomplish, but if you where like Roxas and didn't have a clue to her spitefully odd behavior you might have thought she was afraid of the boy or scared she might get hurt.

That was it, when Roxas looked at her from the corner if his eye she looked scared for herself, it made him want to reach out to her and tell her it would be all right. Never had the thought occurred to him _why_ exactly he felt this way but he just had the impulse to hold her. Neither did the way her long hair fell off her shoulders and down to her waist emphasizing her womanly curves help him revoke the impulse much. But he refrained and tore his gaze off her hoping she hadn't noticed his stare.

Akki on the other hand was thinking how this was going to work out. She always thought deeply about things such as this, and most of the time she worried about thinks she shouldn't be. At this moment in time it happened to be '_the shower_' how would they share the same bathroom? And closet, for that matter?

She stared intensely at the ground looking deeper and deeper into the situation when she ran into someone warm. It was Roxas–of course.

He looked down at her with a quizzical glance. She blushed slightly giving him a reassuring smile. "Sorry about that," she muttered quietly. Roxas couldn't help but smile as he studied her curved lips. The looked so soft so… he quickly shook his head. "No problem," he mentally smacked his forehead and unlocked the door with his key. Well I guess it was _their_ door from now on, Cat thought to herself.

They walk solemnly into the awaited room. It was warm and cozy, Cat like the feeling the shag carpets felt on her bare foot once she ripped her shoes of and left them somewhere near the door.

Roxas jumped up onto his bed and turned on the TV; cat rolled her eyes at his laziness and lack of social interaction and looked to her own bed.

It still had all her bags and things left unpacked, the thought of unpacking them was vaguely on her mind, but there was something she needed to do first.

She walked up to her bed and searched her purse for the black and white stripped razor phone she never went any where with out. Picking it up she when over to the desk, searching around in it for a loose piece of paper and a pen.

Roxas averted his attention from the TV to look over at cat. She was searching in her bag for something. He so badly wanted to say something, talk to her, and get to know her. The normal greetings, but when he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out.

Just silence; so that's what he was,

Silent.

Cat took the scrap of paper and wrote something down before turning to Roxas who she was a big startled was already staring at her.

Trying to hide her increasing blush she started to mutter, "Umm… h-here's my cell phone number if you need it." She waved the scrap in the air and set it on the desk table. "Ill be right back."

Roxas gave her a nod, she smiled and plummeted her feet into her light pink chucks before strolling out the door in a semi-normal manor.

He waited until the door was completely shut before Roxas shot up from the bed and over to the desk. He picked up and examined the paper. It read:

_Roxas, _

_Sorry for leaving you when we just got here but I have to go visit someone,_

_Heres my number in case you need it,_

_xxx-xxxx_

_sincerely,_

_your new roomie,_

_Cat._

He hadn't expected for her to write an actual _note_, but it made him feel better all the same. _Yeshh, _I barely knows the girl and she's already giving me her number, he thought teasingly. Then he said unknowingly out loud, "that's what Axel would say."

"What would I say?"

___

Cat shut the door calmly; once she heard the longing _'click'_ she clutched her head in frustration and bit her lip to hold back a scream.

This whole situation sucked.

Why did she have to bunk with a guy?!? It just wasn't right! She was a girl for god sakes, and they have there priorities!! And living in the same room as a guy is not one of them. (With the exception of _others _XP)

She trudged down the suddenly gloomy hall way with her mind full of bad thoughts that could happen between the two people, knocking harshly on the wooden door that read: **316.**

The knock was answered by a catatonic burst of manic giggles. Cat jumped back away from the door, _what the hell?_

Changing to stealth mode, Cat inched her way carefully towards the door giving it a look of total and utter denial.

She lifted an arm and a pale violet nail painted finger gently poked the frame, it felt cold and dead under her soft touch. An long awaited breath was let out as she laughed with relief that her thoughts of the door being alive where false.

She giggled a little when the door burst open with a loud '_crack'_ turning Cats giggle into a scream.

She stumbled back word onto her but and glanced up at the culprit. "Oops, _hehe_ sorry _hehe_ about that kitty," Abbie said trying to hold back a giggle. "What's up?"

Abbie noticed Cats grim gaze and met it.

"What happened?" she said sternly helping her friend up.

"_Everything_," cat muttered harshly storming into the room.

"_Oh god,_" Abbie sighed loudly,

"Therapy is in session, now tell Doctor Abbie whats on your mind, love."

_________

**thanx for reading!! please review you guys!! it gets me motivated plus i love too here what you think about it!! **

**any ideas for a filler?**

**love too here about them!!!!!**

**~Abby~  
**


	6. Lucky Bastard

Some where in the midst of twilight town was a boarding school, in which present in the dorms was a girl named Cat. This girl with oddly-colored hair had somewhat of a problem…

Cat stomped through the door, her face flushed with embarrassment from the _door_ misunderstanding. She arrived at her friend's dorm door with a situation only to be thrown on her butt when the '_door_' burst out in manic giggling. So she was a little ticked.

The sea-foam green hair colored girl growled in frustration, not even bothering to glance around the room and notice her new company that was someone _other_ than her best friend. Cat (still flustered) ran over to one of the beds, assuming it was Abbie's, and buried her head into one of the black and white pillows.

Their room was similar to Roxas's and hers; only, the walls where just a light color of lime green with an orange bordered.

The door was shut by a blonde as she watched her friend rush over to her bed in a muddle.

"Why so blue, kitty?" The blonde-over-stimulated girl asked skipping over to the grumpy teen, gently taking a seat down next to her.

"I have a problem…" Cat whined sitting up on the bed to hug her 'sister' but not before noticing the brown haired beauty sitting across the room at the computer.

The brunette had gone unnoticed since Cat's arrival until now.

"um-hello…?" Cat muttered confused--lazily waving a hand in the girl's direction.

"ohhhh! Cat, this is Olette she's my new room-mate," Abbie introduced,

The brunette waved shyly. Cat stared at her for a moment before squealing. "No way? Really!!!" she sat up and ran over to the girl sticking her hand out.

Her seemingly _urgent_ problem left forgotten along with the squealing door.

"Hi! I'm Catharine but you can call me Cat; actually _only_ call me Cat. I hate Catharine…"

Olette giggled and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Olette….but you probably already knew that." She laughed.

Cat laughed with the girl before turning sharply to her _'sister'_ "I still have to talk to you," she said sternly.

Abbie could only but roll her eyes, "ok lets here it-" she barely had time to finish her statement when Cat burst out with the conflict. "My roommate is a guy!!!" she yelled, Abbie and Olette froze, unsure if they heard the girl right, even though she practically screamed it out to them.

_A guy!?!?!?_

_How crule…._

"Your… what?!?!" Abbie managed to mutter.

"Yeah, his name is Roxas and-" Again there was a cut off, this time it was Olette. "Did you say Roxas?"

Cat nodded, "he one of my friends… I knew he was getting a new roommate, so when you arrived I figured it would be your brother or something that would room with him…" she turned to Cat. "I never imagined it would be a girl!"

Cat slumped her shoulders and fell onto the bed. "Well I never imagined it would be a guy!!"

Abbie looked over at her friend. Cat was all ways the goody-two-shoes, and for something this bad to go wrong…. Abbie was scared how her friend might handle it.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about much; Roxas is a really sweet guy." Olette said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah that solves all my problems…" Cat grunted.

Abbie, who had been sitting in the back ground, sat up and hit her _sister_ across the head.

She green-haired girl let out a loud cry in pain. "OOooouchh!!! That hurwt,"

"What was that for?!" she said rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"Well for one," the blonde started, "you barely even know this guy, so don't say anything about it being the worst thing ever to happen,"

"I didn't say that..." Cat muttered poking her fingers together. "But you implied it didn't you?" Abbie scolded her.

Cat bowed her head in shame, her fingers twirling the edge of her skirt. "Haha see I knew it. And secondly….." abbie paused in the midst of her yelling. Cat and Olette looked at her oddly. _Hello!!? _ "Ok well I really only had that first one but still." The blonde slumped, Olette burst out laughing, Cat snickered at her friend before sitting up right and closing her mouth when Abbie gave her a _look._

_______

The blonde-boy known as Roxas turned to the door with a gasp; his friend Axel was standing there in the door way.

"Soo... What would I say?" the red head asked confused, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"How did you get in? Who gave you a key?!?" Roxas questioned stealthily slipping the note Cat had left for him in his pocket.

_Cat…. Why don't you trust me? _

_I know why… cuz im a anti-social jerk how didn't even welcome her to the school…. _

_Pluse she hates me probably for having to room with her. _

"Hehe I stole all the keys from the administers office and made copy's of the one that may come in hand in the future." Axel smirked jumping onto Cats bed.

"Nice man, real nice." The blonde said smugly walking over to turn off the TV.

"Soo get this," he said leaning against the dresser.

"What's up?" Axel asked fiddling with one of Cat's bags that where left sitting on her bed.

Roxa's was silent for a moment; Axel looked up at the boy in realization. He should have noticed right away with the zebra print bag being a dead give away.

There was total and utter silence for a few moments, no one even breathed.

"My roommate arrived today…" he said avoiding Axel's stair. But axel wasn't looking at him, he was studying the bags that where lounging on the bed he was sitting on. "Yeah... I can see that." The red head muttered racking his brain.

"And is this new roommate of your gay? Or…."

"Or a girl?" Roxas inquired lolling his head back so that it hit the wall.

Axel sat up Indian style and scratched his chin for a moment.

….._Axel?_

"NO WAY!!!!" the red head suddenly yelled out causing Roxas to fall to the floor, startled.

"You lucky dog, you! How did you score something like that?!" He laughed jumping up into the air and landing on the floor, his black and red checkered vans contrasting very boldly against the white carpet.

Roxas sat up and scratched the back of his head, "I'm just that _un_lucky I guess." He said with a smile that had no humor behind it at all.

"Aww don't tell me she's ugly?" Axel whined crouching down to be eye level with the blonde. "No no, she not ugly. She's actually very…" a blush ran across his cheeks- turning his head away Roxas didn't finish his sentence.

"Ohh so she a real looker huh? Hehe Roxas you player." The red head teased. "So what? Where is this girl? I want to meet her so I can confirm her good looks, that way I can tell the guys you're shacking it up with a hotty."

The blonde roared with aggravation as he threw a pillow at the red head. "Shut up! I don't know where she is, she just sort of le-" Coincidently the door 'clicked' open at that exact moment.

"Hehe speak of the devil," Axel muttered expecting the green haired beauty to walk in, but to his surprise someone totally unexpected walked in threw the door.

She walked in like she was Queen of the dorms, strutting her stuff like there was no tomorrow.

Axel just about fell head-over-heels in love if it wasn't for Roxas who flicked him in the back of the head. He had seen that girl before but he **never** imagined he would see that girl again.

__

Abbie stormed up the hallway, cat trailed admissive behind her, Olette held Cat's hand as they followed behind the fuming girl. Abbie wanted to know who exactly this boy was before she let her 'sister' stay in the same room. She knew from experience what kind of things boys will do.

She unlocked the door with the spare key Cat gave her and opened it wide. She looked around the room like a tiger ready to pounce. When she spotted the boys crouched on the floor, the scene looked a little precarious to her.

A smirk came to play across her face, "So axel…. Did I miss something?" Abbie asked Looking down at the two crouching boys, Roxas was against the wall-his feet sprawled out in front of him, and axel was crouched over his feet… so you can imagine the conclusion that came to the young but _ohh_ so not naive girls mind.

Axel, seeing the predicament at hand, stood up quickly—unable to speak he was so flabbergasted at the person standing in front of him.

Earlier, when Axel first saw Roxas for the first time in several months he was trying to tell his best friend (though he is a senior and Roxas is a sophomore) about a really amazing girl he had met on the plane ride home, he had practically fell in love on the spot but he was quote-unquote, "_too cool"_ to fall in love.

Through the silence Olette spoke up, "wait... you already know Axel?" she asked standing in between the couple. In consequently, braking the trance Abbie seemed to have on the allegedly, self-proclaimed, _cool,_ kid.

"Um… Yeah I met her on the plane ride coming home from my 'rents place." The red head said nonchalantly, crossing his arms and acting like it was no big deal. "and _no_, you didn't miss anything…"

Something in his head _clicked_ in realization. "Wait… are _you_ Roxas's new roommate?" he asked, a hand finding it was to his hip-a finger finding its way to point at the arrogant beauty.

"No," She stated simply, Axel recoiled his finger from her sharp answer in fear she might bit it off. "_She_ is,"

Cat appeared suddenly from behind the open door, she had been watching the scene play out by peaking over the threshold. No one had noticed the girl until now.

_Holy…..shi- _"AxeL!"

"What!" he said looking at Olette, "say hello."

Apparently he had been just standing there staring at the girl. "Yo," he said simply-

_God damn Roxas….._

_You lucky bastard,_


	7. Unpacking

hello everyone. i know its been awhile.. and im sorry to come back with a very bad chapter... it boreing.. :( im sorry to say. but bare with me because i promise you the next one will be great. ;) something big happens to someone... or someones i should say. so dont lose hope on me just yet after you read this.. i already know its a drag chapter... but it was one i had to doo...

* * *

It was starting to get dark. Cat was lounging on the window seat as she gazed out at the sun set beyond the horizon of twilight town. Abbie had gone back to her dorm a little while ago, and the party had left with her.

Cat let out a long sigh; she didn't know how this was all going to turn out. She was a little frightened that Abbie was going to forget her somehow and she would be left alone to fend for herself. And not to mention the whole Roxas thing, first day she had met the guy and she already felt like he didn't like her at all. He kind of pushed her away, not that she was expecting a whole welcoming committee-and she knows he probably doesn't want to bunk with a girl as much as she doesn't want too with a guy-but at least he didn't need to shut her out.

_I just need to talk and get to know him, that's all. _

Cat was so deep in though that the sound of high pitched giggles and multiple footsteps rushing down the hall made her jump off of the window seat. Now felt like a good time to hit the hay before Roxas came back and not feel even more depressed when he ignored her. Her heart was still hammering in her chest as she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Turning off the light on her bed side table she fell asleep hoping tomorrow would bring better things.

A tall, young, blonde boy walked down the hallway towards his dorm **313**; there he knew his new roommate would be waiting for him. It was only about 9 o'clock, give or take a few minutes, so he figured she would be awake. _I hope she is… I never got a chance to really talk to her. _After axel had left with Abbie and Olette he told Cat he was sorry but that he need to go and talk to someone.

That someone just so happened to be his cousin Sora. He had wanted to talk to him about the Cat situation and for advise on what to do. But of course Kiri was there and when she's around he can never get too much out of him. Those two are never apart. It makes him mad sometimes when it's so obvious that they both like each other but to each other it's totally oblivious.

_I wish they would just go out already_. He had thought as he spun around in Soras computer chair waiting for the two to stop flirting so he could break the crazy news.

_Well I knew that wouldn't be very productive. _Roxas thought as he slid the key into the doorknob and turning it so that the door would unlock. He was surprised to see that to room was dark when he walked in.

_I guess Cats over at Olettes and Abbies. _He walked over to his bedside table and turned on the small lamp. He then proceeded to take off his half jacket and shirt in preparation for sleep. Walking into the closet the blonde took off his cargo pants and threw everything in his dirty clothes hamper that where in so desperate need of being washed. He was never good at laundry, he had a hard time figuring out how much soap to put in, whether to use hot or cold, and how to separate colors. So he was never surprised when a load of white laundry came out pink because he had thrown in a red jacket in, or a load of black laundry turned brown because he washed it with hot water.

Throwing on a pair of black flannel pajama pants and a simple band T-shirt he walked back into the bedroom closing the closet door behind him. Looking over at the opposite side of the room he almost jumped when he saw his sea-green haired roommate sleeping in her bed. _I guess she was tired from the flight._ He thought trying not to feel bummed out about it. _Oh well, I guess I have all school year to get to know her. _He smiled hopping into his bed switching the TV on before drifting to sleep himself which was odd—it being a Friday night and all. Usually he would be out with his friends, guess he was hoping for a chance to spend the evening with his new roommate.

The next morning was—to say the least—a bit awkward for the two teens. "Well good morning," A voice, said as the sandy blonde haired boy sat up in his bed. It took him a few moments to figure out whom the voice belonged too. "Umm… good morning to you too. " Roxas murmured to the sea-green haired girl he now called his roommate.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he checked the clock. It was about **10:28**.

"What time did you wake up?" he asked pulling the covers off his legs and putting his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his misshapen bed.

"Around **9**," Cat answered. Roxas looked up quickly. When she had first spoken it had been in the same room as him, but when she spoke the 2nd time she it came from a different room. He noticed her suitcase was opened on the floor, half empty and her things were strewn all across her bed. "What are you doing?" he asked still half asleep.

Cat walked out of the closet into the bedroom. "Putting my things away," she said almost disappointedly. "If I'm really going to be staying here for the time being I might as well act like I live here and put my things away, right?"

"It's still okay that I stay in here, right?" Roxas had been studying the things that covered the thing she slept on for the first time last night. There were tons of books and papers with colorful painting on them everywhere. Some clothes were all neatly folded and organized into groups on one side of the bed and paint tubes and brushes were thrown in a pile on the other side.

"So are you an artist?" he asked unaware of the posing question. Cat had been standing there silently waiting for his answer to her question. Her shoulders slumped when he spoke.

"Not really," she said modestly with a sigh as she picked up piles of clothes and put them neatly away on her side of the closet. "Its just something im good at."

Cat liked art… but she didn't really have a burning passion about it, so she never liked to label herself as artist.

She never felt she disserved the title.

Roxas got up and walked into the closet. He stood back in awe for a moment before turning his attention to the left side of the closet. He figured she must be OCD or something because all of his roommates' clothes were hung up or folded perfectly, everything had a place, and they were all organized by color. He felt like he just walked into Martha Stewarts house.

_Oh dear… I hope this isn't a frequent thing_.

Roxas picked out a plan black band T-shirt and a pair of grey cargo pants to wear before heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

When she heard the shower faucet turn on Cat busied herself by organizing her paints and brushes. She ended up shoving them into an empty drawer in the dresser the TV sat on.

She wasn't clinically OCD but she did have to make sure her closet space was completely organized and perfect along with her school binders and papers. But she didn't worry about that. Her school bags were sitting in a medium sized square shaped basket in the closet she had shoved into a cubical. _I hope he doesn't think im too weird_. The sea-green haired teen thought putting her now empty suitcases into a storage space in the top part of the closet where she had found roxas's.

_I wonder how abbies doing. Maybe I should go and see her. _At that moment Cats stomach rumbled and roxas walked out of the bathroom rubbing his wet hair into a towel.

"Where can a girl get something to eat on a Saturday morning?" she asked with a smile.

Roxas smiled too, how could he not when she smiles like that. "In the cafeteria,"

_Hope the food is good.._


End file.
